Gumball/Darwin Watterson
Gumball/Darwin (or Darball preferably) Gumball/Darwin Watterson are the main protagonists of Franken Darball AU. They were each killed and stitched up into a Frankenstein version of themselves. Appearance Gumball/Darwin are a stitched up Frankenstein like figure, that has white eyes with black circles around them, containing no pupils. They mostly consist of their original counterparts. The left side of their head is taken from Darwin, with a shiny light orange spot near the top, while the other side is Gumball's, complete with three long whiskers, two being visible facing left, and three being visible facing right. Their ears are mostly Gumball's, with stitched on orange parts at the tip of each one. One ear however is also stitched on to Darwin's side. The ears cannot move down normally anymore, and only one goes halfway down. Gumball/Darwin usually wear Gumball's sweater and jeans, the sweater only seen with the left sleeve. They wear Darwin's shoe on one foot, but not on the other. Their tail is also Gumball's, with part of Darwin on the bottom stitched together. A stitched line can also be seen at all times right near the two's mouth. The inside of their mouth is Gumball's, while their tongue is Darwin's. Gumball/Darwin's voice is mostly an echo of their normal voices, and the two can speak at the same time, or separately. During chapters 1-4, they can be seen with bleeding red cuts. After those chapters, the cuts are covered with bandages. Personality Gumball/Darwin are mostly the same as they always have been before. However, at times they will mostly be worried, scared, and sad. Often they can get fearful by the criticism towards them in society, whenever they get chased down by people. Most notably, they are often more quiet, instead of Fun facts! * Gumball/Darwin have most of the same abilities as the Frankenstein monster, such as super strength. * Whenever a limb falls off, gets ripped off, or is damaged, Gumball/Darwin can't feel anything from it. They can only feel things such as getting punched, kicked, stabbed, normal stuff. * Gumball/Darwin can talk to each other inside their mind, without anyone knowing. * Their design, along with their eyes, is somewhat based off a manga called Hollow Fields, which has undead teacher characters with the same kind of look. (except not stitched together, just mostly stitched up to keep alive) * In the original design, they were supposed to be able to cry blood, and have their fangs sticking out. This design was later then changed. * In older artwork and updated concepts, Gumball/Darwin's ears were just orange with no stitching. After chapter three (on DeviantArt version), the ears were changed to blue, and orange on the tips with stitches. * In the first drafts, they also had two tails, one being Darwin's, and the other Gumball's. This was changed before chapter one was published, since ImaginationStudios8 felt like this would be a little weird to draw and write about. * Before FDAU was official, Gumball/Darwin did not have bandages on them. This was soon added on, since told by ImaginationStudios8, it would be pretty weird to have them bleeding all the time. * In chapter five, it's revealed that their clothes are stitched on. However, they're able to at least get their shoe off. * As of November 30th, 2019, Darwin's "mouth" was sort of removed. The two now have a single line near the mouth with two stitches, as seen in the new revamped model sheet. * Gumball and Darwin's souls can be seen to the audience when people cannot see what they're saying inside their head. Gumball is blue, while Darwin is orange, and mostly float beside their undead self. ImaginationStudios8 mostly calls them "Ghost Kids", since obviously, they're ghost kids. It's unknown whether Carrie can see the Ghost Kids or not. Category:Protagonists